E.J
E.J is a character introduced in Spark the Electric Jester 2, fulfilling a similar role to how Fark was in the first game, being Fark's rival that he encounters throughout the game. E.J serves under Freom, and tries multiple times to kill Fark. He sics two robots on Fark, before being fought himself. Appearance Being a clone, E.J looks remarkably similar to Fark, even including a bandana and a star mark on his own hip. E.J however possesses a more detailed and "armored" look, with golden additions on his elbows, thighs, and pelvis. He is painted a deep black, that can make him hard to spot in dark areas (many parts of his body do glow, however, easing this issue). He has three thin pieces of metal wrapped around his torso, giving the appearance of some sort of rib cage. He wears skates similar to Edgy Fark's skates, with his just being white and yellow. His eyes are a full red, and have yellow markings above and beneath them. His earpieces point upwards, and are black with a yellow tip at the bottom, and red at the top. His jester hat is like Fark's: the right being completely black, and the left yellow with polka dots (in-game)/diamonds (in art). The brim of his hat has extra yellow pieces behind the regular white brim. Personality E.J has a very brash, vulgar, near childish disposition. He insults many people, especially people that he doesn't like. He believes himself to be higher than others, being Freom's "right-hand man" (when in reality, this is far from the truth). Freom keeps him out of the loop on matters, as he didn't know that Dr. Armstrong was apparently killed. He does have breaks in this high and mighty attitude, such as being threatened by Double and learning that he's just a mass-produced clone. Abilities E.J has electrokinesis, similar to the other Electric Jesters. He attacks like Fark, with electrified finger swipes, yellow projectiles, and fast dashes across the arena. He can control the yellow orbs present around the arena he is fought in Technoria City, periodically making them shoot currents of electricity across the area. History Freom created and mass-produced E.J, presumably between the first and second games. E.J was meant to carry out whatever Freom ordered him to do. Freom ordered E.J to kidnap Dr. Armstrong, and drop him off in the mountains of F.M City, so that they could retrieve the doctor later. Fark confronts E.J on a large moving truck bed on the outskirts of the city. After a bit of taunting, E.J leaves, summoning the Ryno Dyno to attack Fark. Fark quickly dispatches of the robot, and moves out through Floria Highway and Floria Plant. At the top of the plant, Fark meets E.J once again, who has another robot up his sleeve. Fark, sick of E.J's antics already, begins to leave. E.J has to reign him back in, threatening that Dr. Armstrong would die if Fark didn't fight the Turbo Bird. E.J then leaves, letting the fight ensue. Fark, after meeting Clarity, sees E.J dash across Technoria City and begins the chase. They soon meet in a plaza, with Fark immediately grabbing E.J's scarf and demanding to know where the doctor is. E.J frees himself, and replies with a juvenile insult. The fight begins, with Fark being the victor. E.J flees to a helipad, his arm limp and damaged. He meets Double and Flint, with the former mocking him. Fark soon joins and causes E.J to scramble back into Double with terror. Double seizes the robot and chucks him off the helipad. E.J is later seen in Hyperath Fleet, with the entirety of his lower left arm gone. After lamenting the fact that Fark ruined everything, and that all he knew was "suffering", E.J says he feels like he was always disposable. Unfortunately, this turns out to be true, as E.J turns around to see lines of carbon copy E.J clones behind him. He doesn't get to linger on this long, as Astra fatally stabs him with her blades. His body collapses, and Astra attacks the clones, which explode in a fiery blaze. Trivia * In early versions of the beta, E.J actually swore a lot. This was changed by Lake after fan backlash. The only other character affected by this was Double. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Bots Category:Male